


Emotional Release

by JessicaStarscream



Series: Attention [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Emotionally Repressed, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Medical Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaStarscream/pseuds/JessicaStarscream
Summary: Starscream and Knockout are...er...getting down and dirty, when Starscream realizes his true feelings for aforementioned medic. Sequel to Attention (can stand on its own).





	Emotional Release

**Author's Note:**

> ***Sequel to Attention, but it doesn't need to be read in order. Previous fic had more explicit medical kink but I tagged it anyway. Take note that I headcanon Starscream as having a valve, a cybertronian gender which could be considered intersex on earth but is not abnormal on Cybertron (as they have no physical/biological gender binary in my headcanon). This is why I tagged it as M/F nad M/M, as I do with most of my fics. I hope you enjoy :)

Starscream couldn’t believe this was happening. Maybe he hadn’t really been paying attention to his medic’s subtle glances and flirtatious vocal inflections, as right now, as Starscream lavished in the afterglow of his previous overload, he could not believe Knockout was the one to thank for it. Sure, there had been minor flirtations between them before- not so innocent brushes of the hand, and sultry, menacing grins whilst scheming-but nothing had ever gone farther than a joking peck on the shoulder followed by an indignant, yet playful slap in the face. Knockout and Starscream were nothing more than friends, professionals forced to tolerate each other in the heat of a global war. Though the air commander had fantasized (shamefully, I might add) of something more sensual between him and his medic, he had never dreamed such folly would become this panting, moaning, dripping reality.  
“Starscream...is this alright?” Knockout huffed between thrusts. The commander would have laughed out loud at such a comment if only he hadn’t been enraptured in complete and utter bliss.  
“Knockout...harder please...please.” he whined. He hadn’t meant to sound so desperate.  
Meanwhile, Knockout was trying his very best to stay as collected as possible while essentially living out what had been his dream far longer than he would’ve liked to admit. He had never been so aroused; every thrust into Starscream’s tender valve was an explosion of fireworks sweeter and more beautiful than the last. The doctor was approaching overload fast, and it was nearly impossible to keep his composure through such throbbing bliss. It had been so long since Breakdown had been died, and ever since then, Knockout’s feelings for Starscream had been a burning flame that refused to go away no matter how hard the medic tried to put it out. He simply couldn’t shake Starscream: his voice, his smile, his wings, his slender legs-  
“Knockout I-”  
“Hng..hmm..Starscream-””  
The seeker’s wings were now twitching near-uncontrollably. He was nearing the edge again.  
“Knockout I-I need you to know-Ah!..”  
It was then that Starscream realized it all. The reason for his attention-seeking ways. Why he so often dreamed of getting injured just so he could stay in the medical bay for a bit longer than necessary. While it was attention that Starscream craved, it was Knockout that Starscream wanted. It was Knockout that Starscream needed. It was Knockout and his stupid antics and stupid shiny red finish and stupid low voice and stupidly sexy optics that made Starscream’s spark beat at eight thousand kliks a minute…  
This was much more than pure lust. This was...something far more treacherous. Far more terrifying. Starscream could barely bring himself to confess it.  
“Starscream I’m gonna…”  
“Hng.. Oh, Knockout, I-”  
“Ah!-Starscream-”  
“I think I-”  
The pressure was near too much now, as both bots danced raggedly on the edge of overload. Starscream had most certainly lost his mind, and, well, screamed as he came-  
“KnockoutIthinkIloveyou-!!!!!!!!!!”  
“Starscream I-!!!! Ah!”  
The two came crashing down.  
Moments later, Starscream was nearly unconscious, breathing shallower by the minute from total physical-and emotional- release. He barely remembered his own name.  
“Starscream,” Knockout half-moaned as he recovered, “About what you said-”  
Starscream’s eyes fluttered open with a groan.  
“What did I-”  
“Is it true?”  
In an instant, the air commander remembered everything. His faceplates burned red.  
“Shut up.”  
And so, the two fell fast asleep, side by side in the medbay.


End file.
